


Close To You (and other mishaps)

by DaydreamingIsValid



Series: Snas can sing [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Pacifist Chara (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Chara (Undertale), SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans & Napstablook & Shyren (Undertale) are Childhood Friends, Sans (Undertale) Can Sing, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Shy Sans (Undertale), Singer Sans (Undertale), Songfic, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), but she made some mistakes, but they did genocide, dead, kinda i guess, like a lot of genocide, player is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingIsValid/pseuds/DaydreamingIsValid
Summary: The day of the grand performance has finally arrived and Sans was already regretting his choices.
Relationships: Alphys & Frisk (Undertale), Alphys & Papyrus (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Asgore Dreemurr & Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel, Chara & Frisk & Undertale Player, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton & Napstablook & Shyren (Undertale), Mettaton & Napstablook (Undertale), Mettaton & Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton & Sans (Undertale), Mettaton & Shyren (Undertale), Napstablook/Shyren (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Napstablook & Shyren (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Series: Snas can sing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750642
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Close To You (and other mishaps)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, the song Close To You belongs to niki, original singer vocaloid Lily, the guitar version belongs to Justin Ly, the english lyrics, KEHVEN and the guy who sang the Sans version is Mr. Kumalegs. I only own the idea of this fic, I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I suggest you go and listen to Close To You when you get to the song part for extra feels :3 I've had this idea for a looooong time. This is a sort of a thank you fic since this song was what got me into the beauty that is Undertale (if you ignore the fandom :P, I am personally chill with it tho) And Sans is my absolute favorite character as well as Papyrus and Chara because of what he's been through you know? I resonate with the guy. Besides, I like blue bois. I mean, I had a crush on Leo from TMNT 2012. Look at me babbling :') Well, I hope you enjoy! >/////<

Why in Asgore’s name did he say ok to this?

When Naps and Shy said that they weren’t expecting a lot of people to come….they were wrong. Not only did the whole of monsterkind came but most of the human citizens of Ebott City actually joined too. And _apparently_ , they forget to tell him that the fricking mayor is coming too, taking the front VIP seats exclusive to him, his family and the Royal Family of Monsterkind. And wowza! Sans couldn’t even get a wink of sleep the night before because of another round of stupid nightmares and insomnia. He even forgot to buy new clothes for the show so he was stuck with his centuries-old-ketchup-stained signature blue hoodie with a few very noticeable rips that he didn’t wash for even-Asgore-doesn’t-know-how-long and his lame basketball shorts! How divine he will be performing his song that he wrote himself (and it will probably suck anyways) in his fluffy-a** slippers with an old guitar that he forgot he owned that is almost as big as him. Not to mention, he spent the whole morning and afternoon helping his friends and family set up the entire stage, food, seats and a bunch of other stuff he didn’t really care about so he barely slept. And yes, you might be wondering, why didn’t you just slack off and sleep like the lazybones you are? Trust me, he did but everytime he so much as gets a wink of sleep, some random vivid nightmare will plague his really needed slumber. He honestly looked terrible. 

…..

He could never understand how his family could be so concerned for him cause’ all he ever does is cause trouble. 

_whatever…_

Their grand performance began when the sun had nearly set, revealing a gorgeous shade of red with the barely visible stars, accompanied by an early light blue shade of the night sky. It was started with a grand speech from both the lovable King Fluffybuns and kind human mayor about the unification of human and monsterkind - on how Ebott City was the model city of this developing friendship and some other stuff Sans fell asleep half through. Of course, Mettaton and his gang were the first to perform, Naps's wonderful new smash-hit remix of Spooktunes combined with Mettaton’s stellar dance move and elegance (really?) with Shyren's melodious voice and well written lyrics and Burgerpants’s good tree acting skills? - It was easily a stunning act that earned it’s well-deserved round of applause. Everyone in the ground stood up, clapping madly for them but then again, they were already quite the celebrity.

Next, was an action pack drama played by Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Papyrus and the rest of the ex-royal guard. A story about a shy yet smart princess (who was alphys) that felt trapped under the reigns of royalty and tried to run away but she got lost and stumbled upon a dragon’s den who was saved by the leader of the royal guard (undyne obviously) that wielded a large anime sword that he once saw in her house. His very cool bro, Papyrus played the kind royal guard in training who was also the royal chef, serving as Undyne’s sidekick. (he also had biceps in this?) Frisk was the villain in this play that had mind-control abilities and wore a mexican-like mustache? He’d stop questioning at this point. And some storyline later, he was surprised they actually fought with each other using magic and thankfully everything turned out great. 

Toriel and Asgore joined in too apparently with his dad being dragged on the stage. It was just a short performance of Gaster assembling this machine and the royal pair inserted some of their fire magic, the machine seemed to buzz and shake until it released the processed fire magic into the already darkened sky. The magic exploded into fireworks. It was beautiful.

Chara and Asriel were next in line and surprisingly, they didn’t go through with the plan that involved throwing knives at Asriel on a spinning roulette that Chara had told him about...On second thought, maybe Tori wouldn’t be so happy with that idea. Instead, a lonely piano was placed in the middle of the large stage, a single spotlight centered on it. The prince and princess of the underground who, after countless resets, painful genocide runs and countless of memories lost, was finally brought back to life came to the center, wearing matching flower crowns weaved using those special golden flowers, holding hands. With his back against the audience, the crown prince of monsters started playing His Theme with Chara by his side just like how it was supposed to be, leaning on his shoulders, staring at the crowd with solemn eyes, a single large golden flower in her hands. 

It was only a simple melody yet somehow, everyone felt something tore at their heartstrings, a sadness that came with their tragic story. Even Sans shed a few tears after all, everyone did, well, at least every monster did for the most part. He was unsure of the humans. And the duo ended their performance with a bow.

The next performance brought everyone’s frown upside down.

Man, the Snowdrake’s family’s stand-up comedy was a blast! Not only there’s a _ton_ of clever puns - a skele _ton_ (much to papyrus’s dismay but he actually smiled too) but he also took part of it, playing his infamous ‘incidental music’ with his trombone when Snowdrake’s mother, (an old friend of his before the whole lab incident) gave him the signal. Even though the humans were a bit horrified at her state, everyone enjoyed it in the end. The whole crowd was bursting with laughter, it was absolutely amazing….until he realized it was almost his turn. 

So here he was now, curled up in a shaking, depressed ball of anxiety somewhere behind the stage in a destitute and dusty corner where he belonged. Naps and Shyren came to his side, whispering words of encouragement in their embrace.

“....i-i can’t do this…”, he mumbled. “i j-just can’t…”

* * *

After a few other spectacular performances had passed, it was finally the infamous pun-extraordinaire, Sans The Skeleton’s turn. Mettaton was so grateful that his cousin and Shyren convinced Sans to finally show off his glamorous voice. It would be such a waste of talent if he chose to hide it. With an extra spring in his step, he strutted to the middle of the stage, enjoying every sheer moment of spotlight. He already felt the eager eyes and energy of his fellow friends who were seated at the front. 

“Well, hello again lovely darlings~!”. The crowd roared in excitement. “This next performance is one to die for, my friends because today will be the debut of a secret musician” The room echoed with ooooos. He flipped his hair elegantly and struck a charming pose, earning 500 points for his ratings. “This monster may come off as a complete stranger to you humans but he was quite the well-known jokester back in the underground, especially in Snowdin” 

Upon saying that, the monster’s part of the crowd yelled ‘Sans!’ with burning fury of excitement. Papyrus and Undyne brought out a large banner that says ‘THE SANSTIONAL SANS’ and held it proudly over the crowd. The skeleton’s family were the ones yelling like maniacs, extremely eager for his performance. Mettaton nodded in approval. “EXACTLY, darlings~ Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the punny skeleton that loves knocking around the old funny bone, performing a song for the very first time, SANS THE SKELETON!!”

The spotlight shone its light brighter onto the stage as the crowd cheered with glee.

…..

They waited.

**B U T N O B O D Y C A M E.**

The loud and enthusiastic cheering of the people died down, until it was a complete awkward silence. Mettaton could faintly hear Papyrus’s obnoxiously loud voice muttering ‘BROTHER?’ in such a soul-wrenching way. 

“Um, excuse me for a sec darlings”, he said, immediately rushing towards the back of the stage.

  
  


After a while of searching, he eventually found him around the more isolated part of the place with Napstablook and Shyren. He walked towards them, frantically telling Sans to get on stage because it’s rude to leave the audience waiting until he stopped and noticed the condition of the small skeleton. 

And he was an absolute mess.

Surrounding the skeleton was pieces of paper ripped apart in fury, Mettaton could hear Sans’s bones rattling from shaking too hard, his breaths were awfully short and uneven, almost as if he didn’t want to breath-

Where did that thought come from? 

And not to mention his clothing, of course he would wear the same clothes he wore everyday but deep down, somehow, he felt that wasn’t really his intention this time. The robot stood there in shock, how foolish of him to have once thought that the prankster wasn’t capable of feeling sad. So when he heard racked sobs coming from him, he was unsure of what to do. Mettaton watched as his friends tried to console him. 

Calming himself down, he took a deep breath and told his cousin and Shyren to keep the audience busy. 

“B-But Mettaton-”

Mettaton gave him a reassuring smile. “Trust me, Blookie.”

The couple nodded in sync and ran to the stage, leaving them alone. Mettaton knelt down and reached out to Sans, only for the skeleton to further withdraw himself. He drew back his hand in disappointment and instead started picking up the pieces of paper around them. He equipped the tape from his inventory, piece by piece the paper was taped back together until it became whole. To his surprise, it was actually a handwritten music sheet with the title ‘Close To You’ written at the very top. Mettaton read the lyric part of the paper, finding out that this was a song meant for Papyrus and he felt something warm form in his soul.

“It’s a very glamorous song darling~ If i do say so myself! It would be a shame if your brother can’t listen to it. Just imagine how happy he’ll be knowing his brother wrote a song for him to share with the world”

“...i-i’m sorry”

What? “No, no, no. It’s quite alright, darling. There's no need to apologize!”

Sans lifted his head, glaring at Mettaton, his left eye light was glowing in a mixture of light blue and yellow and Mettaton backed away slightly, stunned. “why are you being so nice to me?! i ruined your show, it was supposed to be perfect. you should hate me cause all i’ll ever do is just mess up everything!”, he yelled but instantly regretted it, the glow of his left eye light disappeared. “sorry…”

Mettaton sighed, grabbing Sans and was about to grab the guitar but he decided to leave it. He’ll get him a way more fabulous guitar than that abomination. 

“hey, what are you doing?! let me go!” Sans squirmed in his grip, his face covered in a light shade of blue, blushing and Mettaton stared at him in astonishment. So that is what a blushing skeleton looked like. He could recall Papyrus blushing in the same manner but his face was covered in orange instead. Maybe according to their magic?

  
  


The robot ignored the squirming little worm in his hands and carried him to the dressing room, ordering everyone to leave the room, he put Sans down and went to find some stuff. Sans stood there in silence, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Alone in the room, Sans could only stare at the papers in his hand that Mettaton gave to him, a song he had written a long, long time ago during the time when Chara was out of control, filled with LV, when Frisk had long gave up on herself and a time where the ‘player’ was still here within the codings of the world. Though it was true that this song was meant for his one and only precious sunshine of a brother, it was much more than that to him. He didn’t know how much time he spent just re-reading the lyrics, just reminiscing on the memories - no matter how good or bad it was. 

When Mettaton finally came back, he snatched the papers from Sans’s hands then proceeded by dumping a bundle of clothing on his hands and shoved him towards the changing room. He still didn’t understand why Mettaton was being so nice to him, after all, they were still kinda awkward with each other because of a fight they had. Whatever. 

…..

He felt a bit flustered by Mettaton’s choice of clothing. A blue, long-sleeved galaxy sweater, a pair of slim-fit long black jeans, a black scarf that reminded him of his bro but shorter and a pair of blue sneakers. Wow, just wow. The skeleton changed into his new clothes, feeling kinda uneasy. Sure, the sweater was really comfy, being over-sized and all and he liked it that way, the warmth of the scarf was somewhat a bit melancholic to him since it reminded him of the time when-

T-The sneakers were good but the only problem was his pants. Being used to wearing shorts and loose pants, he couldn’t help but feel _really_ uncomfortable with the pants following the shape of his legs and being a skeleton, he sometimes forgot that he was actually a lot skinnier than normal. Sans stepped out of the changing room, a little embarrassed. 

“Oh my gosh, Sans! You look so fabulous, darling~ And those legs. You should really wear those kind of pants more often”

“uh, y-yeah sure”

Mettaton dragged him to a chair and started applying make-up on him. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m just going to cover those horrible bags of yours”, the robot had said before Sans could question him. When he was done, Mettaton grabbed something from his inventory and gave it to Sans. It was a golden flower crown with a note attached to it. 

To Smiley Trashbag,

I saw you were shaking like an idiot and we both know that you’re not that. I hope this flower crown will remind you that your family is here with you and though it would never erase all that I’ve done to you….I’m still sorry.

Your Best Friend (Hopefully),

Chara Dreemur.

Sans already knew, deep down, Chara was one of the kindest humans to ever exist. He put the flower crown on his head, feeling his anxiety being washed away and replaced with a special kind of warmth. He could feel the love, the true kind of love radiating from the flowers and maybe, just maybe, his smile was real for once.

Mettaton gave him a brand new guitar with a steel-blue coloured sound board. “Are you ready?”

Something in his insides were screaming but he nodded nevertheless. Mettaton guided him towards the stage entrance, giving him words of encouragement along the way. Before he went out, he gave the robot a little bow. “thank you for everything”

“It’s the least I can do, Sans. After all, you kept Blookie and Shyren company when I didn’t. And you can keep those clothes, you need it anyways” 

He gave him a smile of gratitude.

* * *

As soon as Sans entered the stage, the crowds cheered his name, excited and apparently Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Papyrus and Undyne joined Naps and Shy during the time he was gone. He walked in to see Undyne suplexing all five of them. His brother instantly ran to him and gave him a warm hug while Undyne gave him a thumbs up before they jumped back to their seats. He caught sight of Chara smiling at him, mouthing ‘Thank you’ to him for wearing her gift. Naps and Shy said ‘good luck’ to him before disappearing behind the curtains.

He took his seat on a lonely chair placed in the center of the stage, taking in everything he saw before his eyes (or eye-sockets). Nighttime had long entered the world, it’s beautiful stars twinkled in the dark skies, some forming a few constellations that Sans recognized by heart and the moon gleamed like a dream. The crowd made of humans and monsters, stared at him intently, waiting for him to start. His eye-lights finally traced back to his family who were seated at the very front, seeing the banner made him chuckle until he finally found his brother who looked very excited but he could see the faint gleam of worry reflected on his face. His father who was next to him, gave him a nod of fatherly reassurance that he desperately needed

For Papyrus and maybe himself.

Fixing the microphone stand in front of him, he tried to ignore the stupid voices inside his head. “this song ‘Close To You’ was meant for someone special, a song that I wrote a long _thyme_ ago” He heard a few giggles, groans and one familiar ‘SANS!’ from the crowd. 

Well, now or never.

_“The flower’s of the new,_

_The laughter of the past.”_

Sans started to sing, playing the few early notes with the guitar in his hands. He heard a few gasps and wows echoed in the room, deep inside he was screaming again but he had to ignore it. Just this once, he prayed to whatever deity or master of the universe to let him have this moment. This was the first time he had ever sang in front of anyone besides his brother and maybe his dad.

_“They’re beautiful like you,_

_Beauty unsurpassed.”_

He looked at his brother, his smile rivaled the morning sun and his eye-sockets sparkled when he figured out who this song was for. Papyrus’s excitement reached his father, pulling him into a tight bear hug.

_“Gone with a whisper,_

_You fall asleep like death,_

_Breaking through the earth,_

_Your smile shines again.”_

He remembered the times when he found his brother’s scarf and armour in the pouring snow. While playing the few notes of the song, he noticed the guilty expression of regret that belonged to Asriel, Chara and more importantly Frisk.

_“My empty gratitude,_

_Another empty ‘thank you’.”_

Those words meant the times where he had thanked Frisk when she spared Papyrus, only for him to die in the next run.

_“I finally learnt regret from words I’ve always said,_

_Never meant to speak to hurt,_

_Yet it hurts to put in words.”_

All the times he had lied since he could never tell the truth because if he did, they would only forget.

_“Goodbye wherever you are,_

_Goodbye unbroken heart,_

_In truth I want to feel the truth I want to see’_

_I’m trying to embrace you drifting heart and smile!”_

The truth that he always wanted to feel was ‘did his brother truly love him’ and more importantly, could he love himself? That precious smile of his brother and his kind soul that Sans would never want let go.

_“Whenever I begin to feel the burning tear overflowing from my eyes,_

_I keep on looking forward hoping that your light will never pass me by,_

_I wonder what the stars that sparkle in your eyes are hiding from my mind,_

_Hiding from my open heart and from your open heart,_

_Together you and I will always be alive,_

_Connected,_

_Close to you I’ll stay,_

_As long as I can hold your hand again and again,_

_Forever,_

_I will find my way,_

_You may never answer back my call but you smile back at me with grace,_

_And everything remains the same,_

_This pain I’ll soon awake from,_

_What I see will melt all away with my tears.”_

He drew a shaky breath, trying to hold the tears from pouring down.

_“A shape of broken line,_

_Will never be the same,_

_It will never find new life as a body of remains,_

_A soul without a form,_

_Endlessly it’ll chase.”_

As he sang these lyrics, he glanced at Frisk and Chara and their gaze were locked. He had written this thinking of them, when he felt betrayed by their broken friendship. When he felt a burning hatred towards them for killing his friends and family over and over again. Angry because of their carelessness, the ‘player’ had taken form.

_“But will my broken heart find another place?”_

He saw the faces of his family filled with worry and guilt over these sentences. They shouldn’t have to worry about him. He doesn’t really matter to himself anyways but Sans knew he was something to them.

_“In truth I want to feel the truth I’ll never see,_

_I’m trying to erase how far we’ve walked in miles!”_

It was true. During the time Frisk and Asriel had resetted, he tried so hard to erase the good times that they had spent together and the pain churned inside of him, leaving him burning inside his own personal hell. And judging by their expressions, they understood what he was trying to convey.

_“Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears as I look up_ _at the sky,_

_I keep on looking forward at it hoping that I’ll find you soon enough in time,_

_I wonder if the stars that sparkle in my eyes will eventually subside,_

_Hiding from my endless heartbeat,_

_From my endless heartbeat,_

_Together,_

_You and I will always be alive,_

_Committed,_

_Close to you I’ll stay,_

_As long as I can hold you hand and again,_

_Then maybe I will find a way.”_

The only thing that truly kept him going was the thought of spending his days with his brother again no matter how many times they resseted and he will always try to find a way to see him again, somehow.

_“I can never travel but they smile back at me,_

_Those days,_

_And everything remains the same,_

_This pain I’ll soon awake from,_

_What I see will melt all away,_

_With my tears.”_

He didn’t notice the tears that were dripping from his eye-sockets.

_“Replaying time again,_

_Replaying time again,_

_Repeating time again,_

_Repeating time again,_

_Reflected in my heart,_

_Reflected in my heart,_

_Your never-ending laughter.”_

Please don’t break now.

_“P-Papyrus”, he whispered._

_“Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears…”_

The sound of a knife, landing the final blow, echoed through the air. The three children of the royal family burst into tears, knowing well what that sound meant.

_“Can’t you feel the burning tear overflowing from my eyes?!_

_I keep on looking forward at you hoping that in time your light will pass me by,_

_Now I know the stars that sparkle in your eyes are guiding me to light,_

_Guiding to my open heart and to your open heart,_

_Together,_

_You and I will always be alive,_

_Connected,_

_Close to you I’ll stay,_

_Time will never hold my tears or hold my feels down they pour like silent rain,_

_All the colours forming back the life I knew when all remained the same,_

_Somehow in a finite time,_

_This time I’ll find my way out,_

_And I see I’ve barely reached you and your heart.”_

He did it. The whole crowd stood up, clapping wildly while praising his name and from the corner of his eye sockets he saw Mettaton, Shyren and Napstablook offstage, cheering him from the sidelines.

It was amazing.

It became even more amazing than it already was a minute later because his brother jumped up to the stage just to wrap him in a hug.

He felt….happy. Truly happy.

Sans’s soul glowed and he felt a little part of the crack on his soul begin to heal.


End file.
